


Surrender

by phantisma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The request was: "Dean in bondage, the works!! blindfold, gag, tied spread-eagle to the bed at the mercy of Sammy for at least a day"  -- So...here's Dean, at Sam's mercy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

The air still smelled vaguely of sea salt, even with the doors and windows closed. The wind howled outside the room, isolating them from the world at large…narrowing the scope of his attention to just this room…to just this…he breathed almost carefully, as if the noise of it might unbalance something.

A brush of cool air kissed his heated skin, raising goose bumps along his naked body, reminding him of his exposure, of the way his brother had left him. His head turned, trying to follow the movement, despite the blindfold.

How long since Sam had touched him? Since Sam’s hands had brought him to the brink of orgasm…and let him go? Since Sam had even spoken? The clock across the room counted out the minutes…but only the sound reached him…the time was lost in the dark.

Dean tried to move, just a little…but the weights on his ankles were enough to keep him from casual movement and anything more would bring him trouble. His cock was still hard…almost painfully so. He could feel it twitch when Sam sat on the bed and he tried to be calm…be at ease.

Sam didn’t speak, just let one finger glide slowly down Dean’s chest, pausing to lightly circle one nipple before continuing down…to his navel. Dean felt his lungs constrict as Sam’s finger neared his cock, but he didn’t touch it, only circled around it.

He whimpered, then grimaced as Sam’s hand left him all together. He was supposed to be silent. He tugged at his arms in frustration. He felt Sam chuckle without making a sound. Sam…with more control. Silent, Sam said when they’d started…when Sam had put on the blindfold and tied his wrists to the bed…when Sam had undressed him and touched him…

His hand started near his neck again…two fingers, tracing his collar bone…Somehow Sam didn’t need words to say, _You need to let go_ …and then, those fingers moved over the lines of Dean’s chest, saying, _Silent_ …around to his side… _relax and let go_ …both hands now, palms down over his thighs… _I’m everything you need_ …hands moving his legs a little further apart…fingers walking toward his hips… _let me touch you_ …strong caresses along his hip bones… _trust me_ …

And that was what this was about…this…surrender…Dean’s body tense and tight slowly giving in to Sam’s touch, to Sam’s demands…slowly letting go of the fight…of the tension of too many nights and too many walls…too many secrets…

He knew he would stay like this…that Sam would keep him here…hovering on the edge of orgasm…hovering at the edge of release until Dean managed to let it go…until Dean gave in…surrendered…until his body took over from his mind and he lost himself in the need, the desire…

Sam’s fingers eased over his forehead… _thinking too much_ …lips over the blindfold… _feel this…feel me…_ His kiss was unexpected, Sam’s lips pressing against Dean’s, parting Dean’s for his tongue… _be with me_ …but as soon as Dean kissed him back he was gone… _relax…let me…_

His lips pressed against Dean’s chin, and under, opening to suck lightly at the curve of his neck… _trust me_ …warm body moving over his…Sam’s body settling between his legs, over his stomach… _I’m not leaving_ …flat stomach against hard cock… _let me take care of you_ …open mouthed kisses over sweaty skin… _let me love you_ …

He had to swallow the whimper as Sam’s hand moved between them, cupping his balls and slipping lower… _open for me_ …Dean breathed out slowly and let his hips relax a little. Sam rewarded him with one finger, gently pressing into him… _that’s it…_ That finger curled inside him, pressing against his prostrate and only Sam’s weight against him kept him from arching up… _slowly…all the time in the world_ …reminding Dean he had chosen this…had asked for it…for Sam to bring him here…to the edge…to help him…

Sam’s finger was joined by a second, while his lips traced patterns on his stomach. When the fingers of his other hand traced Dean’s lips, then slipped into his mouth it was almost too much to keep track of…Dean’s arms sagged…tension draining…Dean’s cock dragged along Sam’s chest and he shuddered. _A little more…give it me…_

His stomach unclenched as Sam’s third finger entered him and he shifted up, his other hand sliding out of Dean’s lips and over his body… _now, Dean…give it all to me…I can take it..._ He breathed out again, willing his body into submission…into giving it all into Sam’s hands…his legs fell loose into Sam’s hands, and Sam responded by cupping his ass in both hands…and Dean could feel his cock…just there…just…waiting… _everything…let me carry you...let me make it better…_

Dean licked his lips…he was waiting…and until he stopped Sam would wait too… _surrender_ …his breath hitched and his heart pounded in the silence in the room…Sam’s hands were hot, holding him open… _let it go_ …Dean gulped in another breath, his chest tight…then…he blew it out…his whole body sagging down as he let go, as the tears swam behind the blindfold and he gave himself to the moment…to Sam…to the need for this…

Sam’s cock burned as it sank into him…as their bodies rocked together and Sam’s skin whispered to him… _yes…baby…got you…_ …Big hands touched him…anywhere, everywhere…fingers played over muscles and against his throat…in his hair and down his stomach… _mine…Dean…always…_

The tension filling him was of a completely different sort then, his toes curling as Sam stroked into him…his hands pulling against the bindings wanting to touch, his stomach curling as his cock spilled onto it and his mouth opened in a soundless cry, his body gone boneless as Sam rocked them together…not really moving much as he pulsed out his orgasm…

There was a warm washcloth and Sam’s hands, Sam’s touch…and the silence was only broken by the howling wind and the sound of the clock on the other side of the room, noisily counting out the minutes. They were far from done…but with the tension broken, Dean felt fatigue pulling at him…and Sam would give him that…give him a few hours of sleep before he started again…before he took away more than Dean’s eyes and voice…  
.


End file.
